My Digimon Adventure
by firestar91
Summary: Sally is just an ordinary girl who wishes for some adventure in her life, well be careful what you wish for, because it might come true. one night a digivice appears on her dresser and the next day she finds a Salamon in the forest. How will she learn to live with her new partner, How will she deal with all the digimon that appear, and most of all, how will she hide her?
1. A new partner?

**Hi I'm Sally Carter, I'm almost thirteen and I have short blond hair. I have saved one world from destruction, and another from domination. **

**In the past I was a normal girl.**

**In the past I was a Digidestine.**

**In the Past I was the unofficial leader of the Digidestine.**

**But you don't know that yet, Do you? Well Then here's my story. **

**Chapter 1: A new partner**

(Sally's point of view)

It all started one night after my parents sent me to bed, as I was trying to get to sleep and there was a bright light in my room from my dresser across my bed. When i got up the light disappeared, but I thought I saw something shiny on her dresser. I got up to see what it was and there was a strange device on my dresser, "what the," I asked confused looking over the device, it was purple with a few buttons on it, also a screen above the buttons, 'oh well i'll figure it out tomorrow' she thought yawning. I put the device back on her dresser and got back into bed and fell asleep.

I woke up and didn't want to get out of bed luckily it was Saturday and I could just lay in bed a while. about a half hour passed and that I had to get out of bed sometime, so I groaned and got up. tossing off my covers and shivered at the cold air. I got dressed in my normal blue jeans and t-shirt, and noticed the strange device that somehow appeared on my dresser last night, "oh yeah, this thing," I said picking it up, I slid it into my pocket and brushed my blond hair that falls to the middle of my back and put it into a tight ponytail, a few pieces of hair went into my face but I just brushed them aside. I then put on my silver necklace that had an angel on it. I looked at the device and decided to take a walk as I tried to figure out what it is.

"I'm going out," I yelled as I walked out the front door, but unfortunately my kid brother was on the front porch and I tried to avoid him but with no success, "where are you going?" the brown haired 8 year old asked me, I groaned and kept walking, "somewhere," I said as I kept walking but faster now until I was out of the neighborhood.

I walked down an old forest path that no one goes down any more. After about ten minutes the device started glowing and a holographic arrow showed above it pointing a little farther down the path, I wasn't sure why but i followed the arrow until it just disappeared, I stared at it, puzzled. and there was a bright light, not unlike the one that was in her room last night. Then a strange dog-like creature with a ring around it's neck with some kind of writing on it came out of the light, and i was surprised when it spoke, "Hi I"m Salamon, and I'm your...Partner!" she said excitedly, "ookk, this officially the weirdest day ever," she said as she looked down at Salamon, "OK follow me...on second thought I'll just carry you," "OK,"she said and i picked her up. Now for the hardest part finding a place to hide her.

digimondigimondigimondigimondigimondigimondigimondigimondigimondigimondigimondigimondigimondigimon

me- My first story...please review.

Sally- Please review, and while your at it please explain why I'm having such a weird day.

Salamon- review review review, hey I think you should review


	2. Introductions and digivolutions

me- A new chapter

Sally- about time

me- what do you mean, I just posted the last one-

Salamon- guys stop arguing, and lets continue the story

me and Sally- fine

digimondigimondigimondigimondigimondigimondigimondigimondigimondigimondigimondigimondigimondigimon

**Chapter 2: introductions and digivolutions **

(Sally's point of view)

When I got home I was confronted by Henry who seemed rather interested in Salamon, who luckily realized that she should stay still, "what's that?" he asked me, and I guess I panicked, "uh..it's a stuffed toy," "well duh, but where did you get it," I avoided eye contact with him, "a friend was borrowing it so i went to go get it," he looked back at Salamon, "why would any one want to borrow that?" I was getting very annoyed at this point, "it was a science experiment, she had to through it off a roof, like what I'm thinking to do to you right now," he rolled his eyes at me and walked away, "OK OK message sent," he said as he disappeared behind the wall.

I groaned and walked up to my room. I sat on my bed and set Salamon next to me, "so just what are you," "well, I'm a Digimon," "OK then, where do you come from?" "I come from the digital world," "well, where is the digital world?" "oh that"s easy, well...um, I don't really know," I fell back on the bed, "great so i figured out that your name is Salamon, your something called a digimon, oh and that you come from some place called the digital world that you don't even know where that is," "yep pretty much," "OK then, how do you know I'm your partner, or what ever," as if an answer the strange device in my packet started glowing so I took it out and Salamon's picture and name was on the screen, it also some information on her came up. I then read it out loud, "Salamon, rookie level, since she is so young, and has little understanding of her holy powers, she can easily turn ether good or bad depending on her environment, special attacks, puppy howling, petty punch and sledge crash, partnered to Sally," well I guess that explains it, wait attacks was she going to be fighting some thing? I really hope not, I looked back at Salamon, "that digivice would be how I know your my partner," I looked back at the strange purple device now known as a digivice, "so, this is called a digivice," "uh huh," she responded.

I was about to ask another question when I was cut off by my mom calling me, "Sally can you come down here," "sure," I yelled down to her, then turned back to Salamon, "stay here and don't make a sound if any one sees you act like a stuffed toy, OK," "OK," she responded and I left the room, and headed downstairs. When she got downstairs she saw that her parents were in the living room watching TV, "so, where were you earlier today?" remembering what she told Henry earlier I responded, "I had to get something from my fiends house," "oh OK, what did you have to get?" "a stuffed toy," I started to get annoyed with all these questions, "why did your friend have it?" then I kinda snapped, "what is this twenty questions?" I asked sarcastically, then walked up to my room to find that Salamon wasn't in there, 'oh no, where could she be' I thought as i looked for her.

My worst fears were probably realized when I head my brother's voice from outside my room, "hey Salllly, lookie what I got," she felt her heart skip a beat at that as retaliation struck her, "oh no, Salamon," I whispered as I ran out of her room seeing Henry hanging Salamon over the side of the railing of the stairs, somehow managing to stay perfectly still even though she was upside-down, anger suddenly filled me, "put her down now," I said in a surprisingly commanding voice, it even surprised me, though I didn't show it, of course it didn't even phase him, "who's gonna make me?" he said in a mocking voice as he dangled her over the stairs, "i said, put her down now," he just smirked at me, "OK, I will," as he dropped Salamon I ran over to the railing and barely caught her by the leg. I sighed in relief and walked into my room, "What's the big deal anyway?" "it's nothing," I said as I closed my door, leaving him at the door wondering.

"Sorry about that, Henry has a habit of tossing my new stuffed toys down the stairs," I told her, "so you left in there alone knowing that because?" she asked me, and I couldn't help but laugh at that, "because, I wasn't exactly thinking strait, today was pretty confusing, if you ask me," Salamon just looked up at me, "well, I didn't ask you," she then looked away like she was angry, and I couldn't help but laugh, "you really are cute, you know," Salamon looked up at her, "cute? I'm not cute, I'm strong, grrrr," she growled, trying to look vicious, but that only made her look cuter, "yeah, yeah, miss vicious, come on let's go get some fresh air," "OK," she said hopping into my arms, "let's go miss definition of the word cute," I said smirking, she gave a sigh of defeat as I left the room.

I was walking though a park near my house, where no one was at, while talking with Salamon, well, more like arguing, "I'm just saying, when I go into a dictionary and look up the word cute, I see your picture on the page," yes we were still having the same argument as before, "you do not, I haven't even been in this world long enough for that to be even possible," "fair point, but your still pretty adorable," she just huffed in annoyance, why can't she just except that she's the cutest thing on this planet?

We continued arguing about it until a large crater suddenly formed in front of us, and what looked to me like a giant mole came out of it, "why does my day keep getting weirder and weirder?" I asked to no one in particular, when the strange device- I mean digivice started glowing, and some information on the new..um digimon? I guessed not really having any experience with this, and I read it aloud, "Drimogemon, the giant mole digimon, Champion level, it can drill through solid rock at 70 miles per hour (I totally guessed, I have no idea how fast it actually goes) it's attacks are drill spin, crusher bone, and mole's claw," huh I guess it is a digimon after all, I hope Salamon is careful he seems pretty strong.

She went to battle with...uh...Drimogemon was it? and I was worried for her safety as she attacked Drimogemon with her sledge crash attack, where she slammed herself into Drimogemon who just batted her away.

I was so nervous for her safety I hadn't noticed my digivice start to glow, but it was pretty hard to miss her glowing, and soon after she started glowing she changed, and that was something I could never forget, the first time my partner digivolved.

digimondigimondigimnodigimonsigimondigimondigimondigimondigimondigimondigimondigimondigimondigimond

me:so how was it? please tell me how you liked it by...reviewing

Sally: yeah review and can someone please explain why my day keeps getting weirder and weirder?

me:I'll explain in the next chapter, so until then deal with not knowing

Sally: fine *grumbling*

me: what was that?

Sally: NOTHING

Gatomon: anyway...review please


	3. parent and close calls

me: yay, a new chapter's up :D *dodges rotten fruit*

I know I'm a horrible person, I haven't updated in so long, but with school and computer troubles-

Sally: no excuses

me: but-

Sally: no

Gatomon: just continue the story

me: -_-

Sally: I win ^-^

me: no you don't

Sally: yes I do

me: no-

Gatomon: guys!

Me: fine

Sally: fine

me: no you don't

Sally: hey!

me: }:)

* * *

Parents and close calls

When the bright light vanished, where Salamon once stood there was now a cat-like digimon with large ears with purple tips, icy blue eyes, yellow and orange gloves with long claws coming out of them, and a long tail with purple stripes and a purple tip, she also had a ring around her tail. Then her digivice glowed...again, with the data of the new digimon, "Gatomon, Champion level, the cat-like digimon, she has a healthy curiosity and loves pranks. Although her size is small, this holy beast type digimon's appearance does not match her strength. Since she digivolved from Salamon she has gained much more control over her holy powers. She wears a holy ring on her tail, but if lost her strength decreases and she could be classified as a Rookie level digimon, special attacks, Lightning claw, Cat's eye hypnotism, cat laser, and neko scratch, partnered to Sally," huh, I guess that used to be Salamon, but why did she change like that? I think I'll question her about it later, but for now I think the odds are a little better now, at least for us anyway. Sally leaned against a tree to watch the now even fight and prepare questions for later.

Gatomon attacked drimojemon with her lightning paw attack and he turned into a digiegg and disappeared, 'that's one strong kitty' I thought to myself as Sala- I mean Gatomon came running back to me and jumped on my shoulders, "how'd I do?" she asked me, "I think you did great, but I do have a question," she tilted in curiosity, "what is it?" "well why'd you change like that, when you were fighting drimojemon?" she thought about that for a second, "I don't know, I guess it was because of you," I began walking home, "because of me?" what could I have done to help her change? I just stood behind her like a helpless puppy, "well yeah I'm not sure how but I felt your power running through me for a second and I digivolved, it was weird," I chuckled at her words, "that we can agree on" then another thought came into my head, "hey, where did that other...digimon...go?" she thought about it for a second, "well, I would think that after he turned back into a digiegg he returned to the digital world," "digiegg?" why is everything about this so confusing? "well yeah, you digimon can't die we just turn back into digieggs, but most of the time we can't remember anything of our past lives," ok? "come on let's go home."

I walked the rest of the way there both of us not saying a word until we got home, when my parents confronted me, "where have you been?" they asked me, "out, why?" why would they care where I've been? "there have been reports of a monster attack in the city, at that park you used to go to," Sally looked down at Gatomon, and unfortunately that didn't go unnoticed by my mom, "what's that you have," she said leaning down to look at her, please stay still, just stay still! "a stuffed toy, a very quiet stuffed toy," I added to make sure Gatomon got the message of don't move or talk no matter what! "well duh, I mean where'd you get it," "uh, I got it from a friends," I replied then quickly went upstairs to avoid further questioning.

On the way up to my room I ran into Hennery on the stairs, great, "what the?" I heard him saying, I turned, "what?" I looked back at my wide eyed brother, "It blinked, I-I saw it," Gatomon! "your insane," I replied coolly, even though on the in side I was-I was, well I don't know what I was but I surely wasn't happy, angry at Gatomon for blinking, nervous that Hennery will figure her out, and overly frustrated with this whole day.

I then walked up into my room, closed my door and flopped down onto my bed with a frustrated sigh, "did you really have to blink?" "but my eyes were burning. I had to," she said in an all too cute voice, that was nearly impossible to resist, "you know something?" she tilted her head with curiosity, "what?" "you're sill cute," she fell onto the bed with frustration, "oh I give up," she grumbled.

I heard something from outside the door, oh no someone was NOT listening to me through the door! I grabbed my phone off the dresser just in case. I opened the door and Hennery fell in, "and just what do you think your doing?" he looked up and saw the phone in my hand, "a phone?" "uh yeah, who did you think I was talking to? A stuffed toy? please," I was confident on the inside, but I was going insane on the inside, please don't call my bluff, "well ok," good, "now get out of my room," I said pointing a my door. He left.

"That was close," Gatomon said after he left and I closed the door, "ya think?" jeez, she's getting to be a bit annoying, I yawned, "it's getting late we better get to bed," I told her, "K, night," "night."

* * *

Me: done!

Sally: finally

Me: watch it, I still control your life

Sally: :\ oh yeah


	4. Him

Me: hi

Sally:...

Me: Sally what's wrong with you

Sally:...

Me: your scaring me

Sally:...

Gatomon: what's with her

Me: I don't know

Sally:... I'm sorry did you say something? I wasn't listening

Gatomon:-_- just continue the story

Me: -_- good idea, it's distract me from wanting to strangle her

Sally: what'd I do? :\

* * *

Him

Chapter 4

Unknown's POV

"What drimojemon's been defeated?! How?" I asked my servant, a demidevimon, anger and annoyance in my voice, "I-I'm not sure my lord, but it seems that the child's partner can digivolve by will," What? "That's impossible, no digimon should be able to digivolve," "I-I'm sorry my lord but that's all I know," he's scared of me, good, if he wasn't so good at getting around unnoticed I would have destroyed him already...and he knows it, "very well, leave and don't come back until you get more information, "yes my lord, anything you want my lord," and like that he was out of my castle.

Digivolutions at will that should be impossible. I should destroy them now, but then I wouldn't know how it works, and how to harness the power for myself, no I'll wait to destroy them. If I could digivolve further, if that's even possible, I will truly have nothing to fear. Even now no one can stand up to me, so if I could digivolve, the very thought of it makes me excited, I must have this power.

* * *

Me: who is this mysterious digimon? What does he have planned? Does Sally even have a chance of defeating him-

Sally: what's with all the questions

Me: anyway anyone who guess who the he is gets a digital cookie

Gatomon: so review your answer please


	5. School

Me: I'm baaaccckkkkk

Sally: about time

Me: :( is it just me or are you always criticizing me?

Sally: no...that's exactly what I do

Me: I find it kinda sad that I constantly argue with my fictional character

Sally: :P your fault not mine

Me: }:) wait a minute I can controle you to do whatever I want

Sally: wait what-

Me: get me a bag of chips now

Sally: Yes Master

Gatomon: I'm surrounded by idiots -_-

* * *

Chapter 5 Back to school

_(Time skip-Monday)_

_Sally's POV_

I woke up with a loud beeping sound like an alarm clock, even though I never set an alarm, and even if I did I would never set it to some loud beeping noise. I opened my eyes and found that my digivice was glowing.

My first instinct was that a digimon was attacking, cause that was what it usually meant, but looking closer I found that it was the device that was beeping!

I picked up and pushed some buttons, when that didn't work I pushed them faster as my frustration grew, but the beeping continued, "gah! how do you turn this stupid thing off!" I cried out in frustration, as if I said the magic word the beeping shut off, huh must be voice activated, cool, but annoying.

I turned and saw that somehow Gatomon had stayed asleep though all that beeping, geez with ears as big as her's you'd think she'd be able to hear a pin drop a mile away.

Anyway I got up and got ready for school, within half and hour I was completely ready, wearing a similar outfit as before. Of course now I just had to wake Gatomon up, great. Too bad I can't just leave her home, but my parents would notice her for sure.

Not much happened yesterday, no digimon attacks, no Gatomon almost getting caught by my parents or brother, in fact my parents were at work and my little brother was at a friends house. But I did learn that Gatomon is nearly impossible to wake up when she wants to be asleep, not to mention the fact that she's easily distracted, also she gets really hungry really easily. (another reason my parents weren't home was because they had to grocery shopping for the 'missing' food)

"well one things for sure, it's only been a few days, and she's already changed my life, although for better or for worse, I can't tell yet," I said to myself.

Oh well, I shook Gatomon until she woke up, "what do you want?" she wined, "I'm trying to sleep," she said half asleep still, I glared at the feline, "come on I half to go to school," she tilted her head with curiosity an asked, "what's school," I looked at her, confused, I mean, I know that she came from another world and all, but how would she not know about school?

I sighed, what's the point explaining it to her, she wouldn't listen anyway, "it's a place kids my age have to go, now come on," I ended up telling her as I picked her up and rushed out of the house to get to school.

_(time skip-about half an hour)_

I got to school and told Gatomon a few ground rules, of course with every rule she complained,

**1) don't let anyone see you **(but then how come you're allowed to see me)

**2) try stay in my sight **(how am I supposed to stay in your sight, and let no one else see me)

**3) in the unlikely case that a digimon attacks, come right away, and don't let anyone else get hurt** (why wouldn't come right away to fight the digimon, and it's not like I can control what the other digimon does)

**4) if for some reason I call you, come right away** (but what if someone else is around, wasn't I supposed to stay out of sight)

**5) and _don't _raid the cafeteria **(but what if I get hungry)

I think she's gonna drive me insane.

_(time skip-break)_

During break I spent my time in the library, doing some homework I had, while also keeping an eye on Gatomon, who was outside sleeping in a tree, out of the corner of my eye.

I sighed as the bell rang to go back to class, great PE, I hate PE, probably cause I'm the least athletic person in class. As I was walking I passed this kid with dirty blond hair, I paid no attention to him.

That's when I ran into my childhood friend, Michel Ferren, he's been friends with me since kindergarten, he has spiky reddish brown hair, and matching eyes. He wore blue jeans and a t-shirt under a sleeveless jacket.

"Hey Sally," he yelled to me as he ran over, "hey Michel," I responded, he frowned at me, "what are you hiding?" he asked, "what do you mean?" I asked him, ok it's beed five seconds, how can he already know I'm hiding something?

"Your hiding something"

"no I'm not"

"yes your are," he started poking me.

"no I'm not, and stop poking me!" I yelled that last part at him, he looked at me, and poked me again.

"whatever, come on we're gonna be late for PE," he said pulling my arm, oh yeah...PE...yay...

_Gatomon's POV_

I watched as Sally's class ran the track thing in what-ever-it's-called.

She was dead last.

Right when I thought she couldn't do any worse, she fell on her face, and she had stream of tears flowing from her eyes, I couldn't help but laugh at her.

Then I head her say something, "that stupid cat is laughing at me," hey who's she calling stupid, I'm not the one who just fell on my face, "I'll show her," to my surprise she got up and started running again, and actually managed to get the tenth fastest time, wasn't she just last?

_time skip-next class_

_Sally's POV_

I was in math, and I just got my math test back...how do you even get a 26%?

School ended, and I was outside, sulking over my test, when Gatomon landed on my shoulders, "where did you come from?" I asked her, "that tree," she pointed at a tree behind us, I rolled my eyes at her obvious answer.

I looked around to make sure nobody was looking at us, there wasn't anyone watching, there wasn't.

"what's that?" Gatomon asked, "huh? hey give that back!" I yelled at her, she held it out of my reach, "I don't see how you mess this up," she said as she put one of her hands-claws-paws whatever into my backpack and pulled out a pencil, "what are you doing?" I asked her as she started writing on the paper, "here," she handed it back to me a few seconds later.

"what the?"

I'm pretty sure my mouth was twitching.

The test was done, completely perfect, not just the problems, but her hand writing too, a computer might as well have written this.

"This is the same cat that asked what me what school was this morning," I muttered to myself, I can't tell if she's an idiot or a genius, or maybe I have gone insane.

_after school_

Gatomon and I went back to the forest path after school, it just so happens tat it was a short cut back home, so we walked that way, also that way she could walk without me carrying her.

"mind explaining to me how you knew the answers tot that test," I asked her, "I dunno, I just did," she shrugged.

It was a quiet afternoon, to bad that was ruined when a digimon attacked us.

* * *

Me: why do I like cliffhangers so much?

Sally: }:(

Me: What's wrong now?

Sally: you made me look like an idiot and a clumsy idiot at that?

Me: well yeah, but you'll look better later on

Me: it would ruin the whole story if you were perfect from the start

Sally: whatever

Gatomon: please review your like/dislikes or any comments or questions you may have, I hope you like the story :3


	6. A New Digidesine

Me: T^T

Sally: uh yeah, so I'm gonna be talking this time because I'm pretty sure Firestar's broken

Me: T^T Keneki Ken did nothing wrong, Hide did nothing wrong, they did not deserve this, NOBODY DESERVES THIS! T^T

Sally: uh yeah, for those of you who don't know this Firestar started watching Tokyo Ghoul a while ago and yeah...

Gatomon: get over it already, they're just fictional characters

Me: yeah so are you, and I will not get over this, THEY DID NOTHING WRONG! T^T

Gatomon: *sigh*

Sally: uh yeah so, please enjoy the story, while I try to fix Firestar...

* * *

_Kole's POV_

I got up for school and got ready for school, my outfit consists of a dark blue T-shirt and blue jeans, with an equally dark blue hat over my messy black hair, I slid my light green Digivice thing in my pocket as my white and light green companion landed on my shoulders.

I walked out of the room and bumped into my older sister, making her drop all her tech stuff, "hey watch, this stuff is expensive!" she said as she started picking her stuff.

You see my sister, Victoria, is sorta like a tech genius, meanwhile I'm just the antisocial kid in the family.

She has brown hair that goes down a little past her shoulders, brown eyes, and is wearing a pink shirt and ordinary blue jeans, while I have short and messy black hair with dark blue eyes.

I just walked away from her without a word, "haven't you outgrown stuffed toys?" she asked me, I turned to her slightly, before turning back, "mind your own business," I said as I walked out of the room

_Time skip-after school_

I was walking in some forest, 'cause it's pretty much a short cut home, and this way I can avoid people in the streets.

Anyway I was walking in the forest when I saw a blond girl, and a white and purple cat, fighting some sort of dinosaur.

_Monochromon, a champion level dinosaur digimon, special attacks volcanic strike and horn strike._

I noticed something, the Monochromon on the Digivice had green eyes-yet the one fighting the blond-well technically the cat-had red eyes, strange.

_'volcanic strike' _I saw the cat get hit with the Monochromon's attack, "Gatomon!" the blond yelled, catching the small cat before it could hit the ground-and right in the way of the digimon's attack-my eyes widened slightly.

_Sally's POV_

I gasped seeing that the Monochromon was about to attack me and Gatomon.

'volcanic str-' 'Gargo Laser' from somewhere behind me a new digimon that looked like a white and green bunny with jeans attacked the Monochromon just before the attacked hit me...ok...is it bad that I'm starting to consider stuff like this happening normal?

My Digivice glowed before data on the new digimon came up _'Gargomon, a champion level hunter digimon with a generally cheerful personality, special attacks Gargo Laser and Bunny Pummel.'_

...ok...not exactly sure how I'm supposed to react to this...I mean a bunny digimon, just came out of nowhere, and defended me from a digimon that had injured Gatomon...who was now unconscious, I figured she must still be injured from her last fight.

'Horn strike' 'bunny pummel' the two attacks clashed, leaving Gargomon standing, and Monochromon dissolving into Data and his digi-egg disappearing.

"See ya," Gargomon waved as he turned to leave, that's when I first noticed the kid with black hair covered by a hat, walking away, "hey wait up," the bunny called as he started to glow, leaving a smaller bunny with ears way to big for his body running after the boy...using his ears to glide so he could land on the boys shoulders...

"hey wait a minuet," I called finally finding my voice, "what?" the boy turned his head...I hadn't really planned anything after 'hey wait' "..I...um," the boy just sighed and continued walking away.

"Don't mind him, Kole's not so bad after you get to know him, hey my name's Terriermon by the way," the small bunny-er Terriermon-said waving still on, Kole's-I guess-shoulders.

Still not completely sure how to react to this I just laughed a bit nervously, "I'm um, Sally."

..ok well that happened...meanwhile I'm still trying to get over the fact that the bunny was name after a kind of dog...

* * *

Me: T^T

Sally: I don't see what the big deal is *starts watching Tokyo Ghoul*

Gatomon: oh boy...anyway please review your likes/dislikes or any questions or comments you might have


	7. Normal-ish life part 1

Me: Hi

Sally: T^T

Me: ummm

Gatomon: because of you Sally started watching Tokyo Ghoul

Me: ooooohhhhhhhh my bad

Gatomon: you broke my partner -_-

Me: she should be over it by the next chapter...anyway...yay! happy birthday to me, I got this really cool laptop for my birthday today, so hopefully I'll be able to update more often

Me: also I've decided to start responding to reviews to the chapter like I do with another of my stories

Me: and done...come o guys, send me reviews, send me reviews...please?

Me: so anyway enjoy the story

* * *

_Sally's POV_

I glared at my homework before eating more of my ice cream.

_what is x in the problem 17yx=45+23x if y equals blah blah blah._

I. Hate. Math.

"Sally?"

"huh?" I looked over to see my partner looking at me strangely, she had recovered from her fight with Monochromon, and despite us being attacked, I actually got home just five minuets later than usual.

"You do know that that's your third bowl of ice cream since you got home, ten minuets ago, right?"

I looked down at my bowl of ice cream then back to her, "yeah, so what?"

"not that I'm an expert or anything, but I'm pretty sure that's not normal."

"...mind your own business," I ate another spoonful of ice cream as I continued to glare at the evil math problem.

_Michel's POV_

I knocked on the door of my best friend's house, like usual after school, I had my headphones around my neck, I'm not aloud to wear my headphones at school so I keep my headphones in my backpack until school's out.

After a few seconds the door opened, "hello Michel," Mrs. Carter smiled at me before looking at her watch, "your ten minuets later than usual," I rubbed the back of my neck, "yeah I had to return a book to the library before coming here."

"Ok then, well Sally's in her room," she told me, "thanks Mrs. Carter," I smiled as I ran up to Sally's room.

_Sally's POV_

I heard a familiar knock at my bedroom door, I looked over at Gatomon who ran behind my desk to avoid being seen, "come in," I yelled, not looking up at the door, instead just staring at the evil homework.

"hey Sally," I heard behind me, I ate another bite of my ice cream, or I tried,, the bowl was empty, I looked over at Michel with my best puppy dog eyes, "wanna get me some more ice cream?" I asked, he looked at me skeptically, "uh huh, and how many bowls have you already had?" "only three," he sighed, "only three? that's probably the least amount of ice cream, or any sweet for that matter, that you've had when I get here," he said, "so will you get me more or not?" I asked with a pouty voice, "fine," he sighed, taking the bowl, and left my room.

Gatomon came out of her hiding place, "he was kidding right?"

"uh, no?"

"really?"

"ok so I might have a small sugar obsession."

She looked at skeptically.

"ok, I might have made my cousin go completely broke after she said she'd buy me as much ice cream and cake and other sweets as I wanted, so yeah..."

Another knock at the door and Gatomon returned to her hiding place.

"Here," he sighed, handing me the bowl, "thanks," I sang, taking the bowl, before returning to the evil homework, "what did you get for number six?" I asked, "I haven't even started yet," he laughed, "I has to busy getting you more ice cream," "oh yeah..."

And so we just worked on our homework 'till Michel went home.

* * *

Me: sorry, short chapter, but I wanted to finish the chapter today sooooo

Sally: just send in the chapter

Me: ok ok, please please please review your likes/dislikes or any comments or questions you might have, please please!


End file.
